Snapshot
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Trip and Iris take pictures with his camera. Trip/Shooti x Iris. Implied Wishful and Negaishipping. OneShot. OOC.


"Come on, don't be such a baby."

"I don't know about this…"

"It's just a few harmless pictures," Trip planted one of his hands on his hip as he watched Iris poke her fingers together cutely in a nervous fashion and pick at the hem of her sleeve, the trepidation was clear on her features. He didn't understand what she was so worried about, all they had to do was strike a few poses together and get some good shots of them on his camera. A thoughtful frown slid onto his face as he eyed the way she glanced about the empty clearing they were in cautiously, almost as if looking for someone, perhaps her Axew had followed her along out of defiance? Despite the fact that she told him that she had come out here alone like he made her promise.

"What are you so fidgety about?"

Her posture suddenly stiffened and she stopped picking with her shirt and twiddling her fingers.

"Is someone out there hiding in the bushes?"

"N-no! I'm…" she swallowed thickly and licked her lips before continuing, her dusky cheeks slowly turning a light pink "I'm just nervous, alright! There, I said it!" Huffing she folded her arms across her chest and Trip smirked in response, moving closer near her and snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, their cheeks pressed together intimately, he raised his camera above their heads, tilting it downwards at an angle for a good shot "there's no need to be nervous, all I want is some pictures. Don't tell me Cilan will get mad and think I'm making a move on his girl?"

"E-eh! C-Cilan?"

_-klk-_

"Ah, then is it Ash who likes you?"

"W-What! N-no!"

-_klk-_

"Hm, the blush on your cheeks tells me otherwise."

"N-No, I'm not b-blushing!"

_Chu~_

_-klk-_

"D-Did you just kiss me?"

"Only a light peck on the cheek. Don't be such a child. Now hold still, I need one more shot."

"!"

_-klk-_

"There, all done." Trip murmured pulling away from the flabbergasted girl and lowering his camera, pressing the directional button beside the screen to flip through the pictures, he paused in his studying to glance at Iris "thank you for the cooperation, I'll send you some copies as soon as I get these developed. See ya." With that said, Trip walked off, leaving Iris to stand in the middle of the clearing with a flushed and confused face.

**x-X-x**

"Excuse me, are Iris?"

"Yes Nurse Joy, I'm Iris."

"Ah, good! I have an envelope for you, a young blond haired boy asked I have it delivered to you." Nurse Joy smiled and handed over the cream colored envelope to Iris, who blinked once before opening it, she pulled out four pictures and a small index card, which said:

_Here are the pictures as promised, they turned out great.  
- _Trip

Curiously, she glanced at the photos. This first picture was a close up of her and Trip's faces, their cheeks pressed together closely as they peered up at the camera, a cool smirk on Trip's face, while Iris looked flustered and nervous. The second, while Trip's expression hadn't changed, Iris' eyes had widened and the blush that appeared on her cheeks deepened. The third picture was of Trip, kissing her on the cheek, her eyes no longer as wide as before, but the expression on her face was filled with surprise, while Trip's expression seemed to be mischievous as his only visible eye lowered slightly and the last picture had her narrowing her eyes, while Trip smirked smugly into the lens.

"Oi, Iris!"

Iris jumped at Ash's unexpected shout, this caused the pictures she held to drop out of her hand and land right at the feet of her two traveling companions, who had followed her into the Pokémon Center "huh?" Ash glanced down at the photos strewn at his feet and bent down to pick them up "Iris and Trip?" He gasped in surprise, while Pikachu peered at them from his shoulder and Axew leaped from Iris' hair onto Ash's free shoulder to get a better look at the photos, Cilan moved closer to Ash and gazed curiously at the pictures as well "what an interesting flavor, I would have never guessed."

"What are you doing with Trip in these pictures?" Ash scratched his head cluelessly while gazing at the images frozen in time.

"Pika pikachu."

"Ax, axew?"

"Ah, I didn't know you and Trip were on such an intimate level." Cilan placed his hand under his chin thoughtfully as his gaze slid over to meet hers "your personalities when mixed, is sweet, with a hint of spicy tang."

"N-No, it's not like that! Honest!" Iris waved her hands about, denying that she and Trip were anything more than acquaintances "he just wanted some pictures is all," she told them "_t-they're nothing but harmless pictures._" She admitted to herself while biting her lip, flushing at the boys reactions to the photos "_b-but why do I feel like I've just done something naughty…_"

* * *

**Sweet, I think, I've just created, the first ever Iris x ****Shooti****/Trip fic on here. So yay me! I have no clue what this pairing is called, so have fun with coming up with names, if there isn't already an official one. Hope you enjoyed this and I hope the characters weren't too OOC. **


End file.
